


good dog.

by Anonymous



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex, only once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: give me old man ass or give me death
Relationships: Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	good dog.

**Author's Note:**

> my oc replaces the clown because hes based on a pedophile and i HATE HIM. fuckyou . caleb is cis, will is nonbinary. it/its pronouns used for will and the terminology cock/hole/folds. im also nonbinary .

Quinn barely noticed when the clown was replaced. He didn’t care for him, he was a nasty, flabby thing, but he was unsure about why exactly the entity had deemed him unnecessary. What it was good for, though, was giving him an opportunity to rifle through the caravan on the circus grounds for supplies, anything he could use for his tinkering. The new clown seemed to be far busier, he never saw it around, and he wasn’t expecting it back. Maybe that’s what let him put his guard down for just a moment, enough not to hear the footsteps outside the caravan.  
“Hey.” The clown snaps from the door, flicking a pebble at the back of his head, and he turns, narrowing his eyes at it. “Get out.” 

It’s dressed in a baggy clown outfit, cinched around its waist with a thick leather belt, holding its knife firmly in its holster. Its smile thins when he doesn’t move, and it takes another step inside.  
“Either you get out, or we’re going to have a problem.” It threatens, but he can tell it’s tired from a trial by the way its smile immediately drops, and it steps out of the way for him to leave. Time for him to have a little fun of his own.  
“What’s a nice little lady like you doin’ here.” He grits out, and it raises its eyebrows, hand gently resting on the handle of its knife.  
“You blind?” It asks, and he can hear the grin in its voice. No, of course he’s not. They stand there at a stalemate for a few moments, both exuding quite a keen sense of predation. Quinn’s trapped, but Clown looks quite like it’d like him to stay.

While they’re standing there, it gives him a moment to look it over. It’s shorter than he is, but not by much, and its jaw is vaguely dusted with stubble, but it doesn’t look all that male to him. He figures it must have itself sorted either way, and he’s about to ask, when it takes another step forward and hooks a thumb into his bullet belt.  
“Well, I’d say you should make it up to me.” It purrs up at him, and he grins, raising his eyebrows.  
“And how should I do that?” He asks, and it grins, its teeth far too sharp for a human, gently tugging on his belt.  
“Eat me out.” It snaps, and he huffs, but goes willingly, his hands finding his way to its thighs, but it pushes him down further. “No, lie down.” Caleb glares, squinting one eye up at it, and it laughed.  
“Not used to doing any work, old man?” It teases, unzipping its suit down the front, and he watches, not rising to the bait as it shucks off its jumpsuit, revealing its undershirt, which keeps it warm in the freezing temperatures of some of the entity's realms. It catches him glaring, and smirks, nudging his crotch with their heavy boot.  
"Excited just for little old me?" It asks, grinning down at him, and sliding its boxers down, stepping out of its clothes. It's wet already, it's hard cock poking out from between lips, and he reaches up for it. 

"Stop posturin' and get on with it." He snaps, narrowing his eyes, and it laughs, carefully settling down with its knees either side of his head.  
"Y'sure?" It asks, sliding its hand into his thinning hair and gripping hard. He hisses through his teeth, glaring up at him, and it grins back.  
"Stick your tongue out." It snaps, tugging his head up, and he grunts, narrowing his eyes, but still opens his mouth, listening to its sigh as it rutted against his tongue, putting a little more weight onto him. “We haven’t spoken before.” It begins, its grip on his hair staying firm. “You don’t even know my name. I don’t know yours.” It lets him pull back, looking down at him questioningly.  
“Caleb.” He growls, and it hums, settling down again, and he slides his tongue up into its slit, letting it put a bit more weight on him, whining softly.  
“It’s Will.” It replies, grinding down against his face, and he reaches up to grip its thighs, digging his fingers in. “Good boy.” 

He growls up at it, scraping his teeth against the inside of its thigh, and Will purrs back, reaching behind itself to gently touch his cock through his trousers.  
“Let go.” It snaps, apparently done, and he leans back, letting it shift back to sit on his knees. It undoes his trousers, tugging them down determinedly, and looking over at him.  
“Can I?” It asks, and he narrows his eyes, nodding curtly, watching as it sits up, lowering itself down until the head of his cock sits at its slit. It takes a moment to breathe in, before lowering itself down quickly, drawing a yell from Caleb from how quickly he was enveloped.

“God!” He snarls, his hands flying to grip its hips and force it further down, noticing it gritting its teeth at the stretch. It hovers its hands over his for a moment, before just narrowing its eyes at him.  
“Gently.” It tells him, beginning to gently grind its hips down, and letting Caleb move its hips, his breathing slightly laboured. “Don’t do this too often.”  
“Nobody here does.” He snaps back, reaching up to force two fingers into its mouth, shutting it up for a moment. It whines through his fingers, closing its eyes as he takes them out, moving to press two knuckles into its cock. It pushes forward against him, pulling off his cock slightly, and he forces it up with a firm hand.  
“Get on your knees.” He hisses, and it eyes him, before pulling itself up and turning over, positioning itself on its hands and knees, and he presses down between its shoulders, forcing it to lay its front down. It shifts a little, whining high in its throat as he presses his cock between its lips, just ever so gently pressing inside it. He leans over, pressing a hand to the back of his neck.  
“Beg.” He says, and it trips over itself to obey, desperately trying to get him to fill it up again, and it makes him chuckle. “Good dog.”


End file.
